NO ME GANARAS
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: no lo soportaba siempre se mostraba hostil con el; pero Tomoyo tenia un plan para cambiar esa hostilidad, Claro no contaba con la avaricia del joven Li y lo dramático de su amiga al mostrarse indignada pasen y lean mini fic
1. Hostilidad

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

No me ganaras

"Por que la hostilidad puede cambiar"

No lo soportaba desde que lo vio su mirada se quedo grabada en ella sentía una adveración difícil de describir y no ayudo mucho que el muy maldito se sentara detrás de ella. Así es ella podía sentir la mirada fría y penetrante de syaoran Li en su espalda durante toda la clase,** el infierno debió abrirse y escupido a ese chico insensible** esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura cada vez que lo veía. Tomoyo le había dicho que esa hostilidad hacia él no era sana "pero al cuerno lo que Tomoyo le dijera"

–Buenos días –dijo Tomoyo sentándose al lado de Sakura –deja de poner esa cara –le dijo al ver que Sakura fruncía el ceño

Tomoyo suspiro como podía siquiera caerle mal alguien a quien ni siquiera había tratado

–no entiendes Tomoyo es su cara, me molesta es como si supiera que es lindo y lo demás le importara poco, además simplemente me siento de malas al verlo

–eso es ser hostil Sakura al menos intenta hablarle

–lo hare pero créeme Tomoyo el inicio todo

Syaoran se reclino sobre su asiento viendo hacia la ventana cuando Sakura lo saludo

–Li muy buenos días –dijo Sakura con su mejor sonrisa fingida

Syaoran la vio durante un segundo y luego a aparto la mirada ignorándola

Si el infierno debió abrirse y escupido a syaoran, pero lo más importante es que Sakura no estaba dispuesta ni en un millón de años a que ese chico pudiera ganarle una batalla imaginaria

–Te lo dije –se volteo y le susurro a Tomoyo

Tomoyo tenía una explicación para esa hostilidad simplemente Sakura se había sugestionado y syaoran bueno ella estaba segura que le gustaba su amiga el problema era romper esa barrera hostil entre ellos pero eso sería algo muy difícil. Tomoyo se sentó tenia que idear ideas para juntar a esos, sonrió al pensar los planes que tendría que hacer.

N/A aquí les dejo este pequeño Drabble no sean malos y dejen sus Review los leo en mi siguiente actualizacion *.*/


	2. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

No me ganaras

A veces La Avaricia nos mete en problemas

.

– ¿Dinero? –pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida que Syaoran Li le contestara de esa forma estaba segura que no sería fácil convencerlo de dejar esa hostilidad con Sakura pero que él le pidiera dinero a cambio de hacerlo era algo con lo que ella no contaba, a su mente vinieron mil y una posibilidad, pero ella quería zanjar el asunto y que Sakura descubriera que syaoran Li no era tan detestable como decía ella, claro que no lo era tal vez avaricioso… pero detestable distaba mucho de serlo, Tomoyo accedió a pagarle la cantidad que él le pedía por hablar con Sakura solo esperaba que Sakura no se enterara o estaría en graves problemas, Tomoyo pensaba en que ese dinero era una inversión segura.

–Amigo no creí que fueras capaz de pedir dinero –dijo Eriol al ver que Tomoyo se retiraba

– ¿Por qué no? El dinero nunca estorba y mucho menos a mí, y solo tengo que ser amable con Kinomoto y Tomoyo me seguirá pagando –dijo syaoran tomándose su jugo

–tú eres rico no lo necesitas, lo tuyo no es más que avaricia, y sus similares –contesto Eriol serio

– ¿similares? –pregunto syaoran

–créeme amigo esa avaricia mal sana te meterá en problemas y esto que acabas de hacer mas, cuidado con atesorar lo equivocado

Syaoran ignoro los comentarios de Eriol si bien no era de caballeros pedir dinero a una chica, si ella quería pagárselo quien era él para negarse.

Si Sakura hubiera sabido sobre este peculiar encuentro de Tomoyo y Li hubiera dicho que no solo fue escupido del infierno; hubiera dicho que lo corrieron del mismo… Pero claro syaoran tampoco podía decir que no disfrutaba teniendo dinero que no necesitaba para él era una necesidad atesorar cuanto pudiera, pero las palabras de Eriol lo incomodaban **"cuidado de atesorar lo equivocado" **que podía ser equivocado en querer dinero para él era lo más saludable

–Sakura Kinomoto te gusta –le dijo Eriol mientras pagaba la cuenta con el dinero que Tomoyo le había pagado

–No es cierto –contesto syaoran –ni siquiera la tolero, lo único que me gusta en estos momentos es el dinero que recibiré

Eriol suspiro como su amigo podía ser tan avaricioso, obstinado y tonto pero de algo estaba seguro a su amigo le gustaba Sakura y en algún momento se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer

N/A: Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta pequeña Historia


	3. Indignacion

**Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana. .**

**.**

**.**

No me ganaras

La indignación puede ser Fatalista

Sakura pasó del llanto, A la ira seguido de la indignación no estaba segura si había llorado toda la noche o parte de la tarde no sabía nada lo único que sabía era que Li y Tomoyo habían jugado con ella, **si ya lo decía ella que Li syaoran era un demonio expulsado y escupido ** pero jamás pensó que Tomoyo fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, después de pasar la mejor semana al lado del bueno para nada de Li gracias a una conversación que había oído se había enterado que Tomoyo le había pagado por distraerla, y ya lo decía **"Tomoyo no era tan buena amiga"**, o tal vez solo hablaba la indignación en ella en esos momentos

–Te lo dije Amigo que te arrepentirías –le decía un molesto Eriol a syaoran quien parecía meditar las palabras que Sakura le había dicho, por alguna razón le habían dolido y reconocía que tenía motivos para sentirse indignada y molesta, pero que el mismo se reprochara eso si era una calamidad

–pero no tenía que haberme dicho que era un avaricioso Scruch y mucho menos un incubo expulsado de no sé qué infierno –se defendió syaoran

–La pobre debió decirte cosas peores, pero bueno tampoco la culpo una señorita como ella no debe marcar su buen léxico con malas palabras aunque sean dirigidas a ti –le dijo Eriol negando con la cabeza al pensar que su mejor amigo fuera tan tonto.

Sakura medito no podía seguir llorando se limpio las lagrimas dispuesta a enfrentarse a el idiota de Li y no tardo en encontrarlo Tomoyo una vez le dijo que solía ser fatalista y dramática en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos la iba a demostrar que no era así

– ¿fatalista yo? –se dijo y camino en dirección a syaoran

– ¿cuánto te pago? –Pregunto aun con la voz indignada –al menos ¿cobraste bien por engañarme y burlarte de mí?

– ¿por qué quieres saber? Pero sere bueno si cobre bien –contesto arrogantemente syaoran

–que bien porque te apuesto el doble de lo que cobraste a que te arrepentirás de hacerme eso –dijo en un tono teatral –ya lo veras no me ganaras Syaoran Li y hare que te enamores de mi y ahí me pagaras el doble de lo que cobraste

–acepto pero no me ganaras Sakura Kinomoto –contesto syaoran aunque en el fondo esperaba con ansias perder esa apuesta, pero eso era algo que él no le diría sonrió al darle la mano y sellar el trato –no me ganaras –dijeron ambos al unisonó.

.-.-.

N/A: Reto terminado aquí el fin de este pequeño fic y con respecto a cómo escribir es fácil solo sean lectores, y los personajes que elijan les contaran la historia detrás de ellos


End file.
